


The Spider Dilemma

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: College!AU, M/M, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is totally awkward considering before this the only interactions we’ve ever had have been casual nods to each other in the hallway but there’s a huge fucking spider in my bath tub and you seem like the friendly neighbor type please help me” au</p><p>In which Naruto doesn't like spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spider Dilemma

When Sasuke had walked into his hallway, the only thing on his mind was getting to his apartment and collapsing in his bed. He had just spent hours in the library studying for his midterm and his brain felt like mush at this point. 

He hadn't expected to find his next door neighbor running out of his apartment in a wild frenzy. Not to mention he was only in a pair of shorts with one sock on. 

The guy looks scared, hands all over the place as he finds a spot to stand behind Sasuke. The hands move to rest on Sasuke's shoulders and a blond head of hair pops out from behind him. 

Now, this wouldn't be so weird if he actually knew his neighbor better than their normal nob exchange in the hallway or the casual glances they share when they think the other isn't looking. He doesn't even know this guy's name nor does he particularly care. 

He isn't even sure how to react at the current moment. The other looked like an idiot running out of his room in the state he was in. Sasuke didn't particularly mind. The other was sweaty and shirtless and he liked the view, but the panic in the others movements and the (rather girlish) scream didn't sit well with him. 

"What the hell is wrong?" He asks, annoyance obvious in his tone. He's tired and in dire need of a few hours of sleep before his midterm bright and early tomorrow morning. 

Sasuke can see the other open his mouth to reply, but it quickly snaps shut and blond eyebrows pull together. "You're going to think I'm pathetic." 

"We already crossed that line when your girlish scream echoed down the damn hall."

"Hey! It was not girlish!"

"Whatever." The other could believe what he wanted. Sasuke just wanted to get some sleep. 

He notices the other pout but doesn't push for any more information. Instead, he makes his way to his door, pulling his keys out from his pocket. 

"Wait!" the other calls. He looks a bit reluctant but is obviously feeling braver now. "I just...will you help me out?" 

"If it will get you off my fucking back." 

The other nods his head in assurance and Sasuke sighs as he starts toward his open door. "Just...follow me."

Sasuke does, following the other through the apartment to the bathroom of all places. 

"I was just about to take a shower when I saw this." That would explain the lack of a shirt but it doesn't explain the empty shower. 

"What the hell am I looking at?" Why was he even wasting his time? This was so stupid. 

"How do you not see it? It's fucking huge!" 

Sasuke follows the other’s finger, dark eyebrows furrowed when he notices a spider chilling on the floor of the shower. It doesn't look dangerous or anything. 

"This is what you were freaking out about, idiot?" 

"Hey! That thing is a fucking giant!" There's a small pause where the two stare each other down before the blond pulls his gaze away, a hand moving to rube at the back of his neck. "Look, can you just kill it for me? I don't like spiders."

Sasuke sighs but he sees no problem helping the other if it will get him in bed faster. He grabs a wad of toilet paper and smooshes the spider easily. The other moves away from him as he dumps the paper with the dead spider in the barrel.

He doesn't even bother to wait for a thank you as he turns on his heels and heads to the door. The other follows him out, a nervous smile pulling up his lips. 

"Uh, thanks for that. I totally owe you." Sasuke simply shrugs, digging in his pocket for his keys. "I'm Naruto, by the way." 

"Sasuke." 

"Do you want to maybe grab some coffee tomorrow? My treat since you did just do me a favor and all."

Sasuke takes a moment to glance over his shoulder, dark eyes scanning a rather toned body. Yeah, he could go for that. He has been checking the other out for weeks so this would be a step in the right direction. 

"Fine. I'll meet you at the cafe at 11:00." It will be a good pick me up after his midterm anyway.

The bright smile that lights up the other’s face has these weird butterflies fluttering in his stomach and he doesn't like it one bit. That means trouble. 

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow."

He shuts the door before he can catch another glimpse of that blinding smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumble at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
